Return of the Frontier
by DigimonFusion99
Summary: Will put one up later.


**Back to the Digital World**

* * *

_Callie's POV_

"Kuya, get your lazy butt out of bed!" Shinya screams at our lazy brother. I smirk and walk into his room.

"Make…me" he replies sleeping again. I walk to the kitchen and fill a cup up with water and put a few ice cubes in it. I walk back in and hand it to Shinya who dumps the water on Takuya.

"AHH!" Kuya screams and glares at us. "What was that for?"

I smile," You said make me, so we did."

Takuya mumbles something inaudible. I sigh and walk to my room and change into a pair of blue jean shorts and a navy blue shirt with my jean jacket over it. I brush my hair and put it up into a pony tail and put on my necklace that has yin/yang symbol on it. I walk to back to Takuya's room where he is sleeping again.

"Kuya, get out of bed." I scream at him.

"Fine, "he mumbles sliding out of bed and onto the floor, face first.

We walk to breakfast when our phones chime.

**Callian Kanbara, your destiny awaits, will you accept it. YES/NO**

I reread the text before saying YES.

**Take the 12:45 outbound train.**

I look at Takuya who has his eyes glued on his phone, it says

**The world is in danger again, you know what to do, will you accept YES/NO**

"Of course I accept." Tacki yells.

Shinya looks at him like he is weird as he gets up and runs away.

"I'm off mom, see ya later." I tell her as I begin walking away. I walk to the train station with 3 minutes to spare, I get ticket and head to the train.

**Now change trains, head to 1:00 westbound train.**

I sigh but change trains and eventually arrive at a station. I see Taki there and I follow him. I get on another elevator and follow him down.

**Now you choose; which train shall it be?**

I choose a pale blue train and hop on. I pulled out my headphones and iPod and began listening to music.

"You can't take nothing for granted, you got to live like today. I turn around and I can see what's behind me, I turn back around and I can see what's ahead and if you don't believe I've been here all along just turn around. Just turn around." I began to sing quietly.

_Koji's POV_

"Just turn around."

I blink along with everybody else.

"Uh what was that?" JP asked.  
"It sounded like someone singing, I wonder who." Kouichi says.

"It sounds familiar." Takuya says. He gets up and runs to the back of the trailmon.

"Uh….ok" Zoe blinks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME." Takuya yells.

We look at each other and run to where Takuya ran off to see a girl that looks like Takuya glance at him.

"Don't yell at me Kuya. Besides you should be at home too." She says in a quiet voice.

"Taki, wanna introduce us to your girlfriend?" JP asks.

"My….girl…friend?" Takuya responded with a confused look. Slowly his look of confusion turned into a look of horror.  
"She is not my girlfriend. Annoying sister perhaps but not girlfriend." Takuya says. The mysterious girl starts laughing as she takes her headphones out. "As if I would be his girlfriend."

"Anyway I am Callian Kanbara. Please call me Callie." The girl now known as Callie says.

"I am Zoe Orimoto." Zoe says looking happy that another girl would be going to the digital world with us.

_Callie's POV_

"My name is JP, but you can call me your boyfriend." JP flirts. Takuya slaps him on the head, "Don't flirt with my sister." I laugh at Takuya's protective side (his really annoying side)

"Anyway, I am Tommy Himi." Tommy smiled.

"I am Kouichi Kimura and this is my twin brother Koji Minamoto." The shorter haired brother said.

"Let me guess, a divorce." I say thinking of Yamato 'Matt' Ishida and Takeru 'TK' Takaishi my best friends.

"Exactly." They respond.

"Anyway where are we going?" I ask trying to calm my bag down.(Viximon, in training form of Renamon is in there)

"The digital World." Tommy responds.

"so, you guys are digidestined?"

" I think so." Zoe says.

" Come on out then, they should know of digimon." I say as a small head peaks out of my bag.

"Hi my name in Viximon, I am the in-training form of Renamon, and partnered to Callie.


End file.
